A vehicle is configured to transport an object, such as people and goods, to a destination. The vehicle may be capable of moving in a variety of direction by using one and more wheels installed in a body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include three-wheeled, four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a cycle or a train traveling on the rails disposed on the line.
In modern society, the vehicle is the most common means of transportation, and the number of people using it has been increased. Due to the recent development of vehicle technology, driving in a long distance has been easier and vehicle life has been increased. However, traffic congestion has been increasing due to the deterioration of the road traffic in high density areas.
In recent years, a research has been actively carried out for a vehicle equipped with an advanced driver assist system (ADAS) that actively provides information about the vehicle condition, the driver condition, and the surrounding environment in order to reduce the burden on the driver and improve the convenience.
An example of ADAS that is mounted on the vehicle includes a cross collision avoidance (CCA) system. The cross collision avoidance (CCA) system may be operated by determining a risk of collision with a counter vehicle or a crossing vehicle and by performing an emergency braking in a collision situation, when the vehicle drives in the intersection.
The cross collision avoidance (CCA) system plays a role of avoiding the collision by detecting the risk of collision of the vehicle. Further, the need for technology has emerged for warning a driver before the driver enters the intersection, by estimating a risk of collision in advance by determining a condition between the vehicle and a counter vehicle during the vehicle drives.